


Femboy Penny's Important Mission

by MegaPandaThing



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Other, Penny Polendina - Freeform, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaPandaThing/pseuds/MegaPandaThing
Summary: Femboy penny, how many times do you visit the soldiers room to help relieve the fighting force of atlas of their obvious stress?
Kudos: 8





	Femboy Penny's Important Mission

The freckled femboy smiled cheerfully as he thought about the question.

“I like to visit them five times a day! They work so hard and put their lives on the line to protect the people of Atlas. It is only fair that I help them by easing their stress levels.”

As he said this the naked ginger femboy walked into the soldier’s communal bedroom once again.

Almost instantly an extremely well-hung soldier grabbed the attention of the extremely feminine boy. Penny registered this soldier’s recorded preferences easily and quickly got on his knees to take that fat, throbbing cock down his warm and wet mouth. As Penny felt the cock stretch out his throat and caused a thick bulge to form in his neck, he noticed two more of the hung soldiers approach either side of his head. Once again, the femboy’s recorded knew what they wanted and he eagerly took one cock in each hand and pumped his small girl hands along the shafts in a quick series of motions.  
The big fuckmeat in his mouth caused him to gag and splutter with the mechanical femboy’s body producing drool to further lubricate the cock and bring more pleasure to the brave soldier the spit leaked out around the thick shaft and dropped the floor as the soldier fucked the femboy’s warm and perfect designed throat Penny felt like he was in heaven as his body’s reward system flooded him with potent sensations of pleasure. His own cock was erect and leaking pre cum as a result of this rewarding flush of ecstasy. The throbbing dicks the freckled femboy robot was jerking off twitched and pulsed, in accordance with his femboy programming Penny increased the pace of his pumping feminine hands to bring the soldiers closer to orgasming. Penny was rewarded again as they moaned and came in thick streams onto his hair and body. Again, he felt the rush of his reward systems and this time his small cock shot out a burst of synthetic cum. This mechanism also caused the ginger femboy’s throat to tighten around the member in his throat. The hung soldier roared as he dumped a day’s worth of stress and cum down the welcoming throat of the Atlas Stress Relief Femboy. Penny’s eyes flashed up into hearts, indicating to the soldier that the robotic femboy was happy to take his load.

The soldier pulled out of his eager cock sleeve and sat back on his bed. Penny was shocked to see the muscular man was still hard. Knowing what to do in this situation was child’s play and the freckled boy stood up and squatted over the tip of the cock that previously occupied his throat. The soldier grasped the feminine waist of the boy and slammed his fuckmeat into the asshole of the robotic femboy. An enthusiastic gasp and a loud moan, the bouncing of his big ass that put many women to shame and his small cock rewarding his pleasure systems with positive feedback by cumming hard once again. The other soldiers began to approach the femboy and Penny quickly found himself taking another even bigger cock into his mouth and two more dicks found themselves gripped perfectly by the girly hands of the femboy.

“Sending data report on troop morale boost and stress relief to handler designated as Winter Schnee.” The femboy’s inner robotic voice announced inside his head. A routine report was sent from the transmission device present in the femboy’s primary memory core that went directly to Winter Schnee’s personal scroll.

By the time the stern Schnee arrived at the communal bedrooms to retrieve the femboy she was pleased to find all the signs of stress in her troops had vanished. Clearly having been offloaded into Penny who sat covered in cum with digital hearts in those joyful green eyes.

“Today’s fifth stress relief mission was a success!” The femboy happily declared. “Special mentions to the troops from bunks 2B and 9S for letting me play video games with them after I had completed my mission!”

Winter Schnee allowed a rare smile as she led Penny out of the room. Stopping to let the robotic femboy wave back and promise the soldiers he would be back again tomorrow to help them again.

**Author's Note:**

> What do we all think of robo femboy Penny? I had a blast writing this and I would love to write more for like this.


End file.
